One Night
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: Biarkanlah aku merasakannya untuk malam ini... Hanya malam ini bersamamu...


**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**This Story = Searaki Icchy**

**Rate = M for lemon**

**Genre = Romance, Slice of life, Drama, Family, dll**

**Berdasarkan req dari Kinyou Sou (kyknya ganti nama neh orang)**

******Warning! PWP (kyknya sih), Story dengan plot yang tidak jelas, Typo(s) selalu, bahasa ngawur, dan hal keabsurban lainnya**

* * *

**Ada lemon geje, segeje yang nulis :D**

**P.S = Tidak disarankan bagi kalian para pembaca yang tidak ingin membaca cerita lemon. Tapi kalau memang masih ingin baca yah silakan saja :)**

**Enjoy the fic guys~ :D**

* * *

**Searaki Icchy**'s present

.

.

**One Night**

.

.

Suara alunan musik yang dikemas oleh sang _DJ _profesional malam itu di klub malam Espada memang tidak pernah membuat para pengunjung bosan mendengarnya. Sabtu malam di Karakura selalu ditunggu oleh orang-orang yang ingin merayakan hari libur mereka. Setelah bekerja membanting-tulang, mengeluarkan energi, mental, dan tenaga mereka, mereka selalu punya satu pemikiran bahwa sabtu akan selalu datang.

_Stand-bar _klub malam Espada terlihat ramai dengan sekumpulan orang-orang yang duduk dan datang untuk memesan minuman. Seperti Rukia, seorang wanita muda yang dalam hitungan jam akan melepas masa lajangnya dan menikah dengan seorang pria pilihannya. Dia tersenyum saat membayangkan bagaimana calon suami itu dulu melamarnya dengan canggung dan berharap Rukia menerimanya.

Rukia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Dia akan bahagia sekarang, sudah cukup lama Rukia tidak mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk bahagia, sudah lama sejak dia telah melupakan cinta pertamanya.

Cinta pertama yang pernah Rukia alami saat dia berumur 17 tahun. Sampai sekarang ingatan itu masih sering terus menghantuinya. Rukia masih ingat rupa pemuda itu, pria yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak saat itu. Rukia masih ingat dengan jelas wajahnya, suaranya, warna rambut, bentuk tubuhnya, semuanya. Bahkan setelah 10 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, Rukia masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas ketika pria itu memanggil namanya.

"_Hey, Rukia. Kita akan bertemu lagi, aku yang akan mencarimu, aku janji..._"

Mengingat masa lalu, bersama segelas vodka di tangan, membuat Rukia ingin melakukan hal gila. Saat ini dia yakin calon suaminya pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan pesta bujangannya. Rukia tahu tradisi itu, satu hari sebelum hari pernikahan, sang mempelai pria akan mendapatkan pesta melepas masa lajang yang dibuatkan pengapit prianya. Di sana sudah pasti akan disuguhi wanita yang akan menari dengan eksotis, siapa tahu mungkin setelah itu beberapa dari mereka yang datang akan menidurinya, atau mungkin suaminya sendiri? Saat ini Rukia tidak terlalu peduli.

Dia juga ingin merasakannya... dengan caranya sendiri, bersama seorang pria...

Sebuah gelas disuguhkan di depan Rukia. Wanita itu mendongak menatap sang bartender yang membawakan segelas martini untuknya. "Ini dari pria di sebelah sana," ucap bartender separuh baya itu sambil menunjuk sebelah kiri Rukia.

Mata Rukia melebar, tidak mau berkedip. Tubuhnya bersorak girang ketika sebuah kenangan lama yang tidak sengaja dia ingat kembali hadir dalam kehidupannya.

Kebetulan yang aneh yang akan Rukia syukuri nanti.

Senyuman malas pria itu masih terlihat sama. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih bidang, jauh lebih kokoh. Penampilannya begitu bercahaya, terutama kilau rambutnya.

Kalau saja Rukia tidak sadar dia sedang berada di mana, mungkin dia akan langsung berhambur untuk memeluk pria itu.

"Ichigo..." ada nada kerinduan yang terdengar jelas dalam suara Rukia.

"_Long time no see_, Rukia..." suaranya terdengar lebih berat, namun Rukia masih gemetar saat namanya diucapkan lewat bibir tipis pria itu. Cara Ichigo memanggil namanya tidak berubah.

Semoga saja pertemuan mengejutkan ini tidak berakhir secepat kedipan mata.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ichigo membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka berdua duduk bersama. Rukia tidak terlalu berubah sejak terakhir kali Ichigo melihatnya. Potongan rambutnya pun tidak banyak berubah, sekarang terlihat lebih pendek sejak saat itu. Raut wajah wanita itu terlihat lebih dewasa, sorot matanya masih sama seperti dulu, tetap menggoda.

"Aku akan menikah besok," Rukia merasa dia tidak perlu berbohong kepada Ichigo.

Ada keterkejutan dari kilau mata pria itu, namun ekspresi itu menghilang sesingkat kemunculannya. Pria itu tersenyum. "_Congratz_. Kita perlu merayakannya," katanya sambil mengangkat gelas.

Rukia juga mengangkat gelasnya, menerima ucapan selamat dari Ichigo. "_Thanks_. Aku memang sedang merayakannya."

"Oh ya? _With who_?"

"_With myself_…" Rukia memutar tubuhnya mengamati kerumunan orang-orang yang menari di lantai dansa. Sorot lampur warna-warni menyinari tubuh mereka, rasanya membakar.

"Sebelum menikah, kupikir aku harus melakukan suatu hal gila, sesuatu yang belum pernah kulakukan."

"Seperti?"

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan penuh arti. Bibirnya tersenyum mendamba, mungkin saja Ichigo akan sadar apa maksudnya. "_Like get drunk and make out with some guy._"

Ichigo terkekeh mendengar penuturan itu. "Itukah sebabnya kenapa aku melihatmu dengan sebotol vodka hari ini? Kau ingin mabuk?"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Seingatku kau tidak pernah tahan dengan bau minuman keras."

"Saat itu aku masih umur 17 tahun, Ichigo. Sampai sekarang aku memang masih tidak tahan dengan baunya, tapi aku sudah bisa meminumnya," ujar Rukia penuh percaya diri.

Ichigo hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia sendiri sebenarnya juga bukan tipe peminum. Hanya malam ini saja sepertinya dia harus melakukannya. Khusus untuk malam ini, dia harus mengenangnya bersama segelas vodka. Mungkin Rukia tidak pernah menyadarinya, namun Ichigo tahu. Wanita itu ingin melakukan hubungan cinta satu malam dengan siapapun yang bersedia.

_Well_, Ichigo bersedia melakukannya. Sebelum itu, Ichigo perlu menanyakan ini ke Rukia.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi, Rukia?"

"Yang mana?" Rukia meneguk habis minumannya, pandangan matanya mulai tidak fokus, kepalanya terasa berat, rupanya dia sudah mulai mabuk.

"_Make out with some guy. Are you sure with that_?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yup. _Just one night_. Aku ingin melepas semuanya, semuanya yang ada di dalam diriku sebelum akhirnya aku menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya besok. Sampai hari itu tiba, rasanya aku ingin mencemari diriku seburuk-buruknya."

Ichigo hanya tertawa sambil bergurau. "Kakakmu pasti akan kena serangan jantung kalau tahu adiknya ternyata mempunyai fantasi senakal ini," katanya sambil geleng-geleng.

"Apa kau mau membantuku mencari, Ichigo?" pinta Rukia tak menggubris ejekan yang keluar dari bibir pria itu.

"Kau ingin melakukan seks, kan?" tanya Ichigo langsung. "Kau ingin seks yang seperti apa?"

Ichigo tahu dia sudah bertanya kelewat batas tanpa peduli bagaimana reaksi orang yang mendengarnya. Hanya saja Rukia bukan tipe wanita yang langsung merona karena ditanyai pertanyaan sensitive berbau seks. Meskipun dia tahu Rukia bukanlah tipe perempuan yang sudah bermain pria sembarangan.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin yang penuh kejutan?" kata Rukia bertanya. Besok dia sudah menikah, namun dia masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya memuaskan pria atau apapun yang menyangkut tentang bercinta.

Senyum misterius muncul dari sudut bibir Ichigo. Tanpa perlu berkata-kata lagi pria itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan dengan lembut menarik tangan Rukia, mengajak gadis itu untuk meninggalkan keramaian. Sudah ditetapkan, dia akan melayani Rukia malam ini.

.

.

.

Rukia hanya diam saat Ichigo berbicara dengan resepsionis untuk memesan sebuah kamar. Mereka tiba di hotel yang tidak jauh dari klub Espada. Hotel ini memang tidak terlalu mewah, namun suasananya sangat nyaman, lebih terasa seperti rumah ketimbang hotel. Seperti biasa, banyak pasangan-pasangan yang memesan ruangan, sudah pasti akan menghabiskan malam dengan penuh gairah, seperti yang mungkin akan terjadi pada Rukia sesaat kemudian.

Rukia tidak banyak bicara ketika Ichigo menuntunnya menuju lift. Pria itu menekan tombol angka 6, dan pintu lift pun tertutup. Mereka berdiri dalam diam, sama-sama menunggu, sama-sama membulatkan tekad. Ichigo merasa sesak, dia tidak terbiasa bersikap canggung dengan seorang wanita. Ayolah, dia sudah pria berumur, tentu dia tahu bagaimana memperlakukan wanita saat sedang seperti ini.

Ichigo melirik Rukia, mengamati raut wajah mungil itu, tidak ada ekspresi yang keluar. Ichigo tahu Rukia sedang berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan diam. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Nervous_?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

"Sedikit."

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini? Belum ada kata terlambat untuk sekarang," Ichigo memberi saran. Siapa tahu Rukia akan ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan gerakannya sebelum dia terlanjur melakukan semuanya.

Dilihatnya Rukia menggeleng, menoleh mantap ke arahnya. "Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku kembali. Kalau boleh jujur, aku senang kau bersedia melakukannya denganku."

_Kalau boleh jujur aku sudah bersedia sejak 10 tahun yang lalu_, kata-kata itu yang ingin Ichigo ucapkan, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menggantinya dengan jawaban. "Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita melakukannya dengan orang yang sudah kita kenal."

Rukia tertawa pelan. "Kau benar," entah kenapa sebuah pernyataan sedang menunggu di dalam kerongkongan Rukia, menunggu untuk dikeluarkan.

Sepertinya dia memang harus mengakuinya, mumpung waktunya pas.

"Bolehkah aku sekali lagi jujur kepadamu, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mendengarkan. Mata cokelatnya mengamati dalam-dalam setiap gerak-gerik Rukia, menanti wanita itu berkata dan menatapnya.

"_I was in love with you_…"

Hening. Rukia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya sedangkan Ichigo tidak merespon. Untuk beberapa saat keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua, lift seakan naik begitu pelan ke tiap-tiap lantai.

"_No word, eh_?" Rukia mendesah kecewa saat Ichigo sama sekali tidak menanggapi pengakuannya. Padahal dia sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan berkata jujur. Ini pengakuan cinta yang tidak perlu karena tidak akan pernah terbalas.

Ichigo tersenyum. "_I was in love you more than you do_," kata-katanya terdengar begitu tulus. Ichigo membelai pelan pipi Rukia dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir wanita itu.

Saat itu juga Rukia membatu. Ichigo juga mencintainya?

"_If you do, why don't you tell me back then_?" tanyanya lirih.

Kalau saja dulu Ichigo menyatakannya, Rukia tidak akan perlu repot-repot mencoba melupakan pria itu. Rukia juga tidak perlu mencari pelarian sana-sini hanya demi melepaskan nama Ichigo di hatinya. Tapi kenapa Ichigo tidak pernah mengatakannya pun sampai saat ini Rukia masih belum tahu alasannya.

Ichigo hanya bisa membelai pelan wajah yang terlihat menyesal itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Rukia mengubah rencananya untuk menikah. Ichigo bukan pria seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Tidak perlu mengungkit masa lalu karena kita sudah tidak bisa merubahnya." Ucapannya begitu tulus.

Saat ini Ichigo hanya ingin menatap kedua mata itu, pendaran cahaya biru gelap yang terpantul di kedua mata Rukia yang masih dia ingat di dalam memorinya. Sekarang dia hanya bisa mengenang itu semua.

Rukia mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah," kalau memang dia tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu, setidaknya biarkan Rukia merasakan kebersamaannya sekarang. "Aku mengatakan itu bukan untuk menyuruhmu supaya mendapatkanku. Aku akan tetap menikah besok, itu sebabnya aku ingin mengucapkannya sebelum aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu. Tapi saat ini, aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin mengenang perasaan ini bersamamu, Ichigo. Jadikan aku milikmu, _just for tonight_…"

Bunyi ting mengakhiri obrolan mereka. Ketika pintu lift terbelah, Ichigo tersenyum kepadanya, saat itu juga Rukia tahu. Ichigo akan memilikinya.

.

.

.

Setibanya di dalam kamar, tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lagi, Ichigo dan Rukia larut bersama malam. Ketika pintu kamar tertutup, Ichigo langsung menyerang Rukia dengan ciumannya. Rukia pun dengan suka cita menyambut ciuman ganas itu, rasa yang Ichigo berikan serta tindakannya menyulut api gairah Rukia. Kedua terbakar, tidak ingin memadamkan api yang semakin membesar itu.

Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bergetar senang ketika Ichigo memeluknya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya seperti mau keluar ketika tangan besar itu menangkup pelan payudaranya. Mungkin karena Rukia sudah menginginkan hal ini sejak dulu. Rukia menginginkan Ichigo sejak dulu dan sampai sekarang keinginan itu belum surut dari hatinya.

"Rukia…" suara Ichigo menggelitik daun telinga Rukia. Pria itu mengigit pelan, lalu turun untuk mencicipi leher putih Rukia. Ichigo menciumnya di sana berlama-lama, menyiksa Rukia yang sudah menggelinjang karena geli. Ichigo sudah menemukan satu tempat sensitif Rukia dan dia akan senang hati menelusurinya.

Lutut Rukia sudah bergetar, sedikit lagi dia akan tumbang jika saja Ichigo tidak menghimpitnya di antara pintu kamar dan tubuh bidangnya. Dengan mudah kedua tangan yang kokoh itu menopang tubuh kecil Rukia, mengangkat wanita itu agar lebih tinggi dari kepalanya. Ichigo mengamati 2 gundukan kecil yang tersembunyi rapi di dalam pakaian Rukia. Dengan lembut dia menciumnya dari luar, memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan yang semakin menyesatkan alam sadar Rukia.

Rukia tersentak saat ciuman Ichigo berubah jadi gigitan kecil, dan ketika tangannya dengan berani membuka kancing bajunya perlahan, Rukia tersentak penuh gairah. Tangan Ichigo hanya membuka kancing kemeja Rukia, namun gerakan tangannya yang pelan terasa begitu menggoda dan membuat Rukia terangsang.

"Ahh, Ichigo…" Rukia betul-betul ingin meledak merasakan sentuhan itu. "Aku… kita… cepat…" ucapnya mulai tidak karuan.

Ichigo menahan tawanya. "Ada apa? Kau sudah keluar?"

Rukia merona mendengar kata-kata Ichigo yang blak-blakan. "Kau curang! Kau sengaja membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan," wajahnya merah padam, Rukia tidak bisa memadamkannya. Apalagi Ichigo hanya terkekeh sambil membuka satu per satu pakaiannya sampai yang tersisa hanya pakaian dalamnya saja.

Ichigo membuka kait bra hitam Rukia dan menjatuhnya di sembarang tempat. Kini payudara mungil itu terpampang jelas bagai es krim rasa persik kesukaannya. Pelan-pelan Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyentuh daerah sensitif itu, setelah itu dihisapnya dengan lembut dan semakin lama hisapan itu semakin menyedot Rukia.

Rukia mengerang terkena serangan tiba-tiba itu. Kakinya butuh bertumpu pada lantai di bawahnya. Himpitan Ichigo membuat nafasnya tercekat antara rasa sesak dan gairah. Ini tidak adil, kenapa pria yang sedang menyerangnya ini begitu tinggi. Rukia hanya bisa menjambak rambut jingga itu, mencari pegangan untuk tubuhnya yang lemas.

Perlahan tangan Ichigo turun ke bawah, mencari titik gairah Rukia. Dengan sigap ia menyelipkan tangannya di dalam celana dalam wanita itu, mencari-cari tempat yang membuat Rukia berteriak. Dia butuh menyentuh Rukia lebih dalam, Ichigo harus mendapatkannya, memuaskan Rukia adalah hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan.

Sial, Rukia sudah basah. Pengetahuan itu membuat Ichigo tegang. Tubuhnya memberontak meminta pelepasan di dalam tubuh Rukia. Sebentar lagi, pikir Ichigo. Dia harus memuaskan Rukia dulu, setelah itu dia akan puas dengan sendirinya.

Terdengar geraman rendah saat Rukia mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Tidak mau menunggu Rukia selesai bernafas lega, Ichigo langsung membopongnya menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkannya. Rukia berusaha melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang karena tindakan yang Ichigo lakukan. Wajahnya memerah penuh hasrat, dia begitu bergairah, menginginkan lebih dari yang Ichigo berikan kepadanya.

"Ichigo…" Rukia mengerang lirih. "Bercintalah denganku. Aku tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi," pintanya memohon.

Wanita itu sudah dipenuhi kabut gairah. Tubuhnya begitu panas saat memeluk Ichigo dan menciumi bibir pria itu dengan penuh hasrat. Lidahnya berusaha menggoda, mengajak Ichigo untuk tenggelam bersamanya. Ichigo sama bergairahnya dengan Rukia. Mendengar permintaan mendengar wanita itu membuat tubuhnya merespon dua kali lebih cepat, lebih mendesak.

Satu per satu pria itu mulai melepaskan pakaian yang masih menempel utuh di tubuhnya. Rukia tidak berkedip melihat adegan striptis yang baru saja terjadi di depannya. Cara membuat pakaian Ichigo terlihat seksi dan Rukia tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh Ichigo.

Ichigo menggeram senang, sentuhan polos Rukia membangkit api gairah miliknya yang siap meledak. Tubuhnya berkedut meminta lebih.

"Sentuh aku…" bisiknya mesra di telinga Rukia. "Sentuh aku sebelum kau nanti tidak bisa melakukannya."

Rukia menatap bingung Ichigo, namun tangannya tidak berhenti menjelajah tubuh bidang yang kuat itu. Dengan campuran antara rasa berani dan gugup, Rukia mencoba menangkup tubuh Ichigo mulai dari rambutnya, turun ke bawah bibirnya, lalu terus turun menelusuri perut, sampai akhirnya tangannya menangkap pusat gairah Ichigo yang sudah berdiri kokoh, siap untuk di puasnya. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, membayangkan benda yang besar itu akan menusuk masuk tubuhnya membuat Rukia bergidik, bukan rasa ngeri atau takut, Rukia bergidik karena tidak sabar ingin merasakannya.

"Sentuh aku di sana, Rukia," Ichigo menuntun Rukia untuk merasakan miliknya. Wanita itu mengikutinya, debaran jantungan berdetak lebih cepat ketika dia mencoba memijatnya. Ichigo mengerang, menahan nikmatnya sentuhan itu. Rukia semakin lama semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan geraman pun terdengar.

Dengan sigap Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dari pusat gairahnya sebelum gairah itu meledak. "Kalau kau memijatnya seperti itu, aku tidak akan tahan," suaranya begitu berat, tanda bahwa pria itu sudah sangat bergairah.

Rukia terkikik mendengarnya, dan tanpa dia sadari, dengan cepat Ichigo langsung menghempaskannya lagi ke ranjang. Rukia tersentak, namun ia mendesah senang. Akhirnya dia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, bersatu dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo menarik celana dalam Rukia, kini Rukia sudah telanjag sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya yang mungil terkilat berkilau oleh sinar cahaya lampu kamar hotel. Puncak payudara wanita itu mencuat tegang, seakan memohon agar Ichigo menutupinya dengan mulutnya.

Pria itu membungkuk untuk mencium singkat bibir Rukia, lalu menjilat lehernya sampai wanita itu mendesah geli, dan akhirnya ia menangkup payudaranya dan mengulumnya. Rukia bergerak-gerak gelisah, tubuh bawahnya berkedut menginginkan lebih. Ichigo benar-benar menyiksanya dengan sempurna.

Hanya dari ciumannya saja bisa membuat Rukia merasakan klimaks yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Padahal Ichigo hanya menyentuh di bagian payudaranya saja, Rukia sudah lemas karena merasakan pelepasannya.

Ichigo tersenyum dan melepaskan kulumannya, dia menatap wajah Rukia yang semakin merona. Rasanya sudah cukup menyiksa Rukia, Ichigo pun sudah sampai pada batas kesadarannya. Kali ini mereka akan merasakan pelepasan bersama.

Dengan sigap Ichigo mengambil celana dalam milik Rukia dan mengaitkan kain putih itu untuk mengikat kedua tangan Rukia. Rukia yang sudah tidak bisa melawan hanya mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melakukan kesenanganku," Ichigo berhasil mengikat kedua tangan Rukia dengan modal satu buah celana dalam tipis.

"Mengikatku dengan _panties_?" Rukia melihat tangannya sendiri yang sudah terikat. Anehnya dia tidak takut terikat seperti ini, dia justru semakin bergairah.

Ichigo memeluk Rukia, menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung wanita itu, suaranya menggelitik bibir bawah Rukia saat berkata. "Menyenangkan melihatmu tidak berdaya di bawah tubuhku. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau, dan aku akan menyiksamu sampai kau memohon padaku agar siksaan itu segera hilang. Setelah itu kita akan bercinta dengan cepat, sampai kau dan aku sama-sama terpuaskan."

Perut Rukia mengejang hebat. Tidak sabar segera memulai apa yang Ichigo katakan. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah, dia ingin menyentuh Ichigo. "_Show me_," pintanya.

Dengan senang hati Ichigo akan menunjukkannya pada Rukia. Pertama-tama, dia akan menyiksa leher Rukia, membuat kulit putih wanita itu memerah karena ciumannya, menghantarkan setiap rangsangan yang semakin menyiksa. Setelah itu, Ichigo akan menyiksa kedua payudara Rukia, memilin pelan puncaknya yang mengeras karena sisa-sisa gigitannya. Rukia mengejang, berteriak pelan, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah, mencoba melepaskan sesuatu yang terasa berada di ujung tanduk. Saat erangan keluar dari mulut wanita itu, Ichigo menukarnya dengan mencium bagian perut bawahnya. Mencicipi rasa Rukia yang semanis madu. Pusat kenikmatan utama Rukia.

Ichigo memainkan lidahnya, menggoda puncak klitoris Rukia, wanita itu mengejang, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak semakin gelisah,. Puas menggelitik gairah Rukia, Ichigo menghisapnya, menelan semua rasa yang Rukia berikan ketika dia berteriak memanggil namanya. Dengan ini Rukia sudah merasakan klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Aaahhh…" nafas Rukia memburu. "_Please_…" otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih, matanya tidak fokus, jantungnya berdebar kencang. "_Please_… Ichigo…" Rukia sudah kuat merasakan penyiksaan Ichigo lebih lama lagi, dia ingin segera penyatuan mereka.

Begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Pria itu memposisikan tubuhnya, bersiap-siap dengan apa yang akan segera terjadi. "Apa kau sudah siap, Rukia? Aku mungkin akan menyakitimu dengan ini," dia tidak ingin Rukia kesakitan karena miliknya. Itulah sebabnya, kenapa Ichigo berusaha memuaskan Rukia sampai wanita itu benar-benar siap menerimanya.

"Aku tak peduli…" suara Rukia terdengar berat. "_I need you_…" pintanya memohon.

"_I need you inside me… now…_"

Ichigo mengabulkan permohonan itu. Dengan mantap dan hati-hati Ichigo menyatukan tubuh mereka. Miliknya seperti terkunci di dalam Rukia, dengan susah payah Ichigo berusaha menekan lebih dalam tanpa harus menyakiti Rukia, namun ketika ia menekan lebih kuat Rukia menjerit tertahan. Ichigo tahu Rukia berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang sedang dia terima, namun Rukia tidak meminta Ichigo untuk berhenti. Wanita itu malah menyuruhnya untuk tetap melanjutkan.

Akhirnya dengan seluruh jiwa raganya, Ichigo akhirnya berhasil menembus pertahanan Rukia.

Rukia melolong kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang berdenyut-denyut antara rasa sakit dan nikmat yang menyerangnya. Inilah namanya bercinta, Rukia akhirnya bisa merasakannya. Dia akan merasakannya bersama Ichigo.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo mengusap dahi Rukia yang basah karena keringat.

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Rasa sakitnya hanya sebentar," katanya.

"Kau mau aku melanjutkannya?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Pria itu mencium lembut keningnya.

"Ya, _please_…" Rukia ingin mendekap erat Ichigo, namun karena kedua tangannya masih terikat, akhirnya Rukia hanya mengalungkannya di leher Ichigo.

Dengan perlahan Ichigo mencoba untuk bergerak, rintihan Rukia sudah berubah menjadi erangan nikmat. Dan saat itu ritme yang Ichigo berikan berubah secara perlahan-lahan. Alur yang dia suguhkan untuk Rukia terasa membuai. Dia akan menikmati ini, tidak perlu terburu-buru, Ichigo akan mendapatkannya.

Namun semakin lama dia bergerak, tubuhnya semakin bergejolak dengan hasrat yang belum terpuaskan. Pria itu mengerang rendah, berkonsentrasi akan kepuasannya sendiri, dibantu dengan desahan yang Rukia keluarkan. Entah sudah berapa kali wanita itu mencapai orgasme dan membanjiri milik Ichigo yang ada di dalamnya, membuat dindingnya menekan Ichigo semakin dalam, semakin menyedot Ichigo untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Rukia…" Ichigo bergerak semakin cepat, seakan tidak peduli dengan rintihan Rukia yang menerima serangannya. Wanita itu menggelinjang kenikmatan.

Sambil berbisik mesra di telinga Rukia, Ichigo terus menghantarkan hujamannya. Dia sudah sedikit lagi mencapai batas, sampai akhirnya satu hentakan terakhir, dan akhirnya pria itu meledak di dalam diri Rukia.

Ichigo tidak peduli spermanya masuk ke dalam tubuh Rukia, saat ini dia tidak ingin peduli. Dia ingin menikmati momen ini, bersama dengan Rukia yang puas di dalam dekapannya. Dibelainya pelan pipi Rukia, Ichigo menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

Rukia balas membelai wajah tampan itu. "_I love you_…" katanya lirih.

"_I love you more_…" Ichigo mengecup saying kening Rukia, sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan ikatan tangan Rukia dan mendekap erat wanita itu.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, setelah Rukia merasa sudah tidak pegal lagi akibat percintaan mereka yang pertama, mereka pun siap mengulanginya dengan alur yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Bunyi lonceng gereja menggema sampai ke seluruh barat daya Karakura. Rukia menatap dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin besar, menampilkan dirinya dengan balutan putih.

Ya, hari ini dia akan menikah.

Dia tetap menikah setelah malam yang dilaluinya bersama Ichigo.

Wajahnya terlihat lebih cantik oleh polesan _make-up_. Membuat Rukia terlihat dewasa. Sebelum dirinya berangkat masuk ke gereja untuk mengucapkan sumpah setianya, Rukia kembali mengamati diri sendiri.

Ichigo sudah mengabulkan permintaannya sekaligus memenuhi janjinya. Ichigo sudah menemuinya… akhirnya penantian Rukia terbayar sudah. Dan kini, tanpa beban dia akan melangkah menuju lembaran hidupnya yang baru.

Tidak akan ada ucapan selamat tinggal, karena baik Ichigo maupun Rukia enggan untuk mengucapkannya. Setelah keluar dari hotel malam itu, mereka hanya saling tersenyum dan berpelukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tanpa kata-kata, tanpa basa-basi, hanya saling menatap dan menyalurkan perasaan mereka lewat pikiran.

Tidak akan ada selamat tinggal, itu yang mereka katakan dari kedua mata mereka.

Karena itulah Rukia memahami, suatu hari nanti dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo. Dia tidak akan bersedih, karena meskipun lama waktu berlalu, Ichigo pasti akan datang untuk menemuinya. Keyakinannya itulah yang membuat Rukia melangkah keluar, menghadapi hidup barunya.

Ichigo menatap kartu undangan yang dia bawa. Di sana terpampang dengan jelas siapa yang akan menikah: Shiba Kaien dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Sebetulnya, saat tahu bahwa rekan kerjanya akan menikah dengan wanita yang telah lama menjadi cinta sejatinya, Ichigo langsung mencari Rukia. Ingin melihat bagaimana kondisi wanita itu sekarang. Dan ketika secara tidak sengaja bertemu Rukia di klub malam saat itu, Ichigo tahu dia masih merasakan hal yang sama kepada Rukia.

Dia sudah membayar hutangnya kepada Rukia, Ichigo sudah memenuhinya. Dengan ini, dia tidak akan mengganggu hidup baru yang akan Rukia jalani.

Seperti hidupnya sekarang…

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam di depan gereja?" seorang wanita berperawakan mungil tiba di samping Ichigo.

Pria itu menoleh, tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Dengan lembut, mengambil jemari tangan wanita itu dan meremasnya.

Wanita itu mempunyai rambut hitam sebahu yang dia kuncir ke samping. Wajahnya tersenyum keibuan saat bertanya. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Rukia?"

Ichigo menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Tanpa bertanya lebih banyak lagi wanita itu pun tersenyum mengerti. Lalu di belakangnya muncul seorang gadis kecil yang mempunyai rambut secerah rambut Ichigo.

"Papa, ayo kita pulang. Aku lapar!" rengeknya sambil meremas celana panjang Ichigo.

Ichigo meraih gadis kecil itu dan menggendongnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu ke kedai ramen kesukaanmu, Rukia?"

Gadis kecil itu, Rukia, mengangguk girang dan langsung memeluk leher ayahnya. "Mama, aku ingin makan gyoza, yah?" pintanya kepada wanita di samping Ichigo.

Ichigo menarik tangan istrinya dan berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan memori yang telah lama dia simpan rapat selama 10 tahun terakhir. Kini setelah bertemu Rukia, Ichigo bisa membuka lembaran hidupnya bersama istri dan anaknya. Dia tidak akan goyah, dia sudah lama merasa tidak setia kepada istrinya yang _selalu_ mengerti tentang perasaannya kepada Rukia. Sekarang setelah mereka bertemu kembali, Ichigo akan lebih fokus pada keluarga barunya.

Tidak akan ada kata selamat tinggal yang keluar dari bibirnya. Karena hatinya berada di dalam genggaman Rukia.

Selamanya…

.

.

**- The End -**

.

.

_A/N_ :

Selamat siang semuanya~ :D

Singkat cerita, suatu hari, tiba-tiba Kin sms bilang sudah lama ga baca fic rate M dan minta Icchy untuk buat PWP. Berhubung saya sendiri juga ada kepikiran untuk buat one-shoot singkat, akhirnya aku setujuin deh. Hitung-hitung mencoba nulis lagi setelah WB dan rasa bosan yang melanda saya akhir-akhir ini.

Sudah lama ga buat lemon, sekalinya buat jadi kagok. Icchy sudah sekuat tenaga buat adegan lemonnya seperti yang saya dan Kin omongin. Tapi untuk hot apa ganya, Icchy ga tahu pendapatnya Kin. Menurut saya sih ini sudah hot banget, ane sampe guling2 di kasur gara2 buat beginian… Yg lain jgn ditiru yah =))

Untuk endingnya, mungkin banyak dari kalian pengen banget gebukin Icchy karena udah bkn ending kyk diatas. Hahaha, saya lagi pengen buat ending yang berbeda dan tak terduga. Apakah ada yang menduga sebelumnya kalau Ichigo ternyata sudah menikah? Semoga saja belum ada yah xD~

Saya bikin ending ini berdasarkan quote yang kubuat beberapa hari yang lalu di FBku, bahwa "Yang namanya 'Happy ending' bukan berarti berakhir bahagia dan 'Sad ending' bukan berarti berakhir sedih." Sama ga kyk cerita fic di atas? #plak!

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang bersedia membaca fic buatan Icchy, thank you so much~ :D

Silakan tinggal kesan-pesan anda di kotak review. Saran dan Kritik yang membangun akan membantu Icchy untuk terus tetap berkarya menjadi lebih baik.

Sekian, Have a nice day all~ :D


End file.
